Nine Companions, One Evenstar
by Invalid
Summary: What if Frodo hadn?t healed in time for the Fellowship to depart? Frodo must go with the fellowship, but along with him shall come a elf-nurse, Arwen Evenstar. What events shall change? What will Aragorn think? IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE UP!
1. Prologue

Nine Companions, One Evenstar  
  
By:  
Arythiel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or any of Tolkien's creations.  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance (AN: This story will actually have just about every genre in it.)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU- What if Frodo hadn't healed in time for the Fellowship to depart? Frodo must go with the fellowship, but along with him shall come a elf-nurse, Arwen Evenstar. What events shall change? What will Aragorn think?  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
Prologue  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
'He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Aragorn stated, picking up the demonic weapon. As the blade turned to dust he cast it down and said, "This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine." He picked up Frodo's wounded form and began a quick pace away from Weathertop, towards Rivendell.  
  
"But we're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam Gamgee exclaimed, despairing over his master's condition.  
  
'He'll have to.' Aragorn thought. "Come on Frodo." They rested at a forested clearing with many horrendous statues. 'Look Mr. Frodo, it's Mr Bilbo's trolls!" Sam exclaimed, trying to lighten up the situation. Frodo merely continued gasping. The only coherent thing he had said since Weathertop was his yells for Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn looked around uneasily. He turned to Sam, "Sam, do you know of the Athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?"  
  
"Kingsfoil."  
  
"Kingsfoil? Aye, that's a weed." Sam confirmed.  
  
Aragorn handed him a torch, "Take this. Try to find some, it may help to slow the poison." Sam ran off in search of the precious plant. Aragorn too went out in the forest in search of the Athelas. He found a small bush of the white and green flowers as he went to cut them, he found an elvish sword at his throat. "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?"  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
~Sam's POV~  
  
As I came back from trying to find the Athelas plant, I found a woman with Strider and Frodo. She seemed to glow like the moon. She spoke words that I couldn't understand, though they seemed to calm me. "Who is she?" Merry asked.   
  
She had pointy ears.  
  
I answered, "She's an elf."   
  
"He's fading, he's not going to last." She stated at Strider applied some herbs to Mr. Frodo's wound. "We must get him to my father." I saw Strider pick Mr. Frodo up and put him on the elf woman's horse. She said, "I've been looking for you for two days, there are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know."   
  
They spoke some more of the language I figured to be elvish. They seemed to be arguing. She finally said, "I do not fear them." She mounted with Frodo in front as Strider said, "Ride hard, and don't look back." She spoke some more elvish words and began to gallop off. This all seemed very wrong in my mind. "What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!"  
  
This was beginning to scare me. My master was dying, and just galloped off with some she-elf. However, the thing that scared me the most was that Strider looked worried and frightened too. ~*~**~***~**~*~  
~Frodo's POV~  
  
'I'm being taken away somewhere. I can't tell where. There's nine black riders behind me, suddenly my wound hurts more than ever. It's reaching for me. The green rider says something and I'm going faster. There's water, I'm at a river. One of the riders said something to the green rider, and it lifts its sword and says something. Everything's beginning to go foggy. Black shapes are coming towards me. Wait, water just washed them away. I can't breathe, everything is going white. I can see the face of an angel.  
  
Is this what happens before death?  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
Rivendell  
~Arwen's POV~  
  
He is finally healed, it is a miracle. I had very little belief that he would make it. When we crossed the river, I thought he had already passed. He is healing very slowly, I fear it will never completely heal. He is a strong little hobbit, there is no doubt about that.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
As Aragorn, son of Arathorn was walking through the halls of Rivendell, he came upon Lord Elrond. He bowed, "How is Frodo, my lord?"   
  
"He is on the mend. He carry that wound for the rest of his life, though I fear he will not be in good enough shape to leave for quite a while." Elrond stated, then looking anxious he said, "But, that is not what I wished to speak with you about."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is about Arwen."  
  
"Is she alright?" Aragorn panicked.   
  
"Yes, for the meantime, she is fine. Aragorn, the time of the elves is over. Arwen's time is over. Let her take the ship into the West. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be evergreen."  
  
Aragorn looked solemn, "But never more than a memory."  
  
"I will not let my daughter die!"  
  
"She stays because she still has hope."  
  
"She stays for you!"  
  
Aragorn grew silent, knowing it was true. He stayed long after Elrond had left, merely staring into the abyss.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Arwen walked slowly through the dying gardens of Imladris. Winter had set in, killing the beautiful radiance of the Last Homely House. In her heart, Arwen knew that though Spring would bring them back, the beauty would be dimmed and begin eternal death. Soon, the beauty of Rivendell would be a fading memory, gone from the world of men. For the world of elves would become non-existent, and that too would be a memory, a bedtime story of sorrow and loss.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek, she knew that her time on Middle-Earth was near it's end. Soon, her father and grandmother would leave for Valinor and she would be the last elf on the face of Middle-Earth. But that was the path she had chosen, there was no turning back.   
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder as a warm voice said, "With winter comes the bitter cold of death." Arwen turned to see her beloved looking at her with concern in his eyes. He continued, "But with it comes the promise of new life, a new splendor to cherish."  
  
She looked away, "But eventually that life will fade, and darkness will submerge the light." She looked to the stars, tears forming in her eyes. "And when the light returns, there will be nothing to cherish." A cold wind whipped through her hair.  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around her, "Do you regret your decision, my love? Do you wish to join your people and journey west?"   
  
Arwen savored his warm embrace, "No, I do not regret any choices I have made in my life. But, knowing that I will be the last of my kind, a tribute to the memory of the Valar, I cannot help be feel alone."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head, "You will never be alone. I will ever be by your side, until we meet in the afterlife." He kissed her gently, "I will always love you, Undomiel."  
  
Arwen nodded, "I will forever love you." She rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears she had held back for so long finally flow freely.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond said, addressing newcomers. Among them were Gimli and Gloin of the mountain halls, Legolas of Mirkwood, Boromir of Gondor, Gandalf the Grey, Frodo of the Shire, Aragorn heir of kings, and even Arwen Evenstar.   
  
"Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it, we will unite or we will fall. Each race is bound to the fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
The small hobbit timidly placed the ring on the pedestal in the center of the council. They all looked upon it with wonder and greed. "It is a gift," Boromir of Gondor stated, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy."  
"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Rings answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragorn countered.  
  
"And what would a ranger know of such matters?"  
  
Legolas of Mirkwood stood, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.  
  
"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn warned.  
  
Boromir looked furious, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot weild it, the ring must be destroyed." Gandalf said.  
  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli raged, lifting up his axe he brought it down on the ring. The head of the axe shattered. Frodo drew a ragged breath. Arwen held his hand, as to give him strength.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. There it will be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this."  
  
Boromir sighed, "One doesn't simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."  
  
Legolas stood, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? I will be dead before I let it fall into the hands of an elf. Never trust an elf!" Gimli roared.  
  
The entire council jumped at that comment and begin fighting amongst themselves. Arwen sighed, she feared this would happen. Frodo stood, "I will take it." Arwen grabbed his arm, "Frodo, no!"  
  
He shook his head and wrenched his arm from her grasp. "I will take it!" They all quieted, "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I don't know the way."  
  
Gandalf sighed, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is your to bear."  
  
Aragorn stood, "If by my life or death I can protect you, then so be it." Arwen's eyes widened. "You have my sword."  
  
"And my bow." Legolas added.  
  
"And my axe." Gimli joined.  
  
"You bear the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will have it done." Boromir stated, joining Frodo.  
  
"Hey!" Samwise Gamgee exclaimed, "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."  
  
Merry and Pippin joined the group and they became a fellowship of nine.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Legolas, Gimili, Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrond were talking amongst themselves the night before the Fellowship was set to leave. The Merry and Pippin were with Bilbo, Sam was walking in awe through the gardens and Frodo was resting.  
  
Arwen rushed into the room, "I am sorry to interrupt your meeting, but I must have my say." She turned to Elrond, "Father, how could let Frodo bear such a heavy burden? I have just now attended to him and he barely had enough strength to make it through the council! You cannot expect him to be able to travel to Mordor. The ring weighs on his conscience already, you cannot ask this of him. At least let him heal properly."  
  
"The ring has already been in Rivendell too long. Sauron's eye has been fixed here and he is ready to strike. It cannot stay here any longer." Elrond said sternly.  
  
"Then you must find someone else-"  
  
"There is no one else!"  
  
"Father, there has to be another way. There is not any possibility that he will completely heal by tomorrow morning. You have to find someone to take care of him on the quest."  
  
Elrond looked to the Fellowship, "None of them are qualified to do it. They are not skilled in healing enough. I am sorry my daughter but Frodo must bear this thing as long as he possibly can and find strength within."  
  
Arwen looked at him with defiance in her eyes, "I will do it."  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
What do you think? Please review! If I get ten, I'll get the next chapter up in a week! Also, I hope it wasn't too obvious how ignorant I am of the elvish language. If there is anyone who could be my translator, I would greatly appreciate it! 


	2. Bitter Detachment

Nine Companions, One Evenstar  
  
By: Arythiel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or any of Tolkien's creations.  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance (AN: This story will actually have just about every genre in it.)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU- What if Frodo hadn't healed in time for the Fellowship to depart? Frodo must go with the fellowship, but along with him shall come an elf-nurse, Arwen Evenstar. What events shall change? What will Aragorn think?  
  
Aryth's Note: I am soooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been on vacation and recovering from horrible sinus infection. Please don't hold it against me! ~*~**~***~**~*~ Chapter One Bitter Detachment ~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
"Arwen, you cannot do this." Aragorn stated. After her bold announcement, the ranger had drawn her aside.  
  
"That is not your decision to make for me." Arwen said simply.  
  
"You cannot simply join the Fellowship! Sick or healed, Frodo will still have something to say about this. He will undoubtedly not let you take care of him."  
  
"I have already spoken with Frodo. You need not worry about that."  
  
"Well, how will you be able to defend yourself? You cannot rely on me to care for you." Aragorn said, coming from a different view.  
  
"You know very well that I can care for myself."  
  
Aragorn grew impatient; she was purposefully ignoring the point. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a good shake. "Arwen! You cannot do this! I shall not let you!" He yelled.  
  
The elf winced, he was gripping her so hard that she was sure it was causing bruises. She tried to get from his grasp, but found it useless. "As I said before, that is not your decision. It was not my original intent, but there is no other way."  
  
"I will not let you get hurt! By letting you come, not only will I be making the entire Fellowship prone to weakness, I will also be letting you become endangered." He tightened his grasp on her, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I am not weak! I have never been weak and I will hold my own! Now let go of me."  
  
"No, not until you understand. Not until you back down." He snarled.  
  
Arwen gasped, this was not the man she had fallen in love with. This man was a monster. She dug her nails deep into his skin, drawing blood. Aragorn loosened his grip in surprise, a big mistake. She took this opportunity to backhand him so hard that he was thrown back. She then pulled her elven sword from the sheath at her waist. "I warn you not to come near me, Aragorn."  
  
He lifted his hands, showing defeat. She slowly backed out of the room, then turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. ~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Walking near the Ford a dark form moved stealthily, searching for something...  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily, it was now nightfall and Arwen was still nowhere to be found. The last person that had seen her was himself. "How can it be so hard to find a simple elf?" He scoffed, kicking a pebble into the river. Aragorn was on the verge of self-loathing, he had hurt Arwen. Purposefully, he had hurt his one true love, he didn't know what had come over him, but it was not a good thing. He lifted his head; he had heard something...a melody! A soft voice was carried on the wind, singing a wordless song.  
  
"Who can sound so ethereal?" The ranger followed the sound until he came to a glade. He hadn't been here since he was much younger. No one was to be seen, but a statue was situated in the center, covered in vines and grime he beheld the Memorial of Gilraen, his mother.  
  
He removed some of the vines to reveal an inscription 'When darkness is great, light is small and can come in some of the most unlikely forms.' He smiled, 'Thank you, mother. I only hope your light can help me through what lies ahead.'  
  
"Why do you fear what lies ahead?"  
  
Aragorn turned to see the Evenstar behind him, clad in pure white and wearing an elvish crown. She truly looked as the light of people. Her expression was soft and worried; she was worried about him. Though, she held an unsheathed elvish sword at her side.  
  
"There is so much hate, and darkness in this world. It consumes all, from the tallest and bravest to the smallest and most cowardly. I fear it will-"  
  
"Take you. You fear that you will turn to the Dark Lord." Arwen answered simply.  
  
"I feel weak, as though I can do nothing to stop it." He went on.  
  
"Such are the hearts of men."  
  
"Your words bring me no comfort."  
  
"I am not here to comfort you, just as you are not here to be comforted. There is a reason to all of this."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
Arwen smiled, "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger and you are living proof to that. As much as I love you, I cannot bear to see in you in such turmoil. If it is what you wish, I will not go with the Fellowship."  
  
"Do you not want to?"  
  
"I never wanted to. I was merely doing what I thought was right, however my choice seems to be at fault. You must understand this Aragorn, Frodo needs someone. Not necessarily me, but he does need someone to care for him until he can make the Quest on his own. He cannot do this, no matter how many companions you have in the Fellowship; he will still be the lone Ringbearer. The burden will still weigh on him, even more so as you progress. He will not make it far until he has a chance to heal."  
  
"But when he is cured, he will be able to make it."  
  
"You know as well as I do that Frodo will carry that wound forever. No matter how much he is cared for, I can only do so much."  
  
"So you are saying that it is pointless."  
  
"No, not at all. I merely was saying that my services would aid him. They will help him make it physically, though there is nothing I can do to cure the amount of emotional and mental pain he suffers already."  
  
"And what of the aftermath? If the One Ring is destroyed, how then will he make it?"  
  
"I do not think he will. The Quest will claim his life, whether before or after, the Ring or lack thereof will kill him." Arwen admitted.  
  
Aragorn looked to her with saddened eyes, "How can you foresee this?"  
  
"I know because it is already happening."  
  
"May there be mercy on his soul." Arargorn whispered. Arwen stepped forward, and placed her hand on his rough cheek. "I believe however, that your presence will aid him greatly."  
  
He lowered his gaze, "I am sorry, Arwen. I am sorry that I will never be as good as you, I will never be worthy of you. No matter how many battles I win, I will still bear the blood of a tainted race; the evil will consume me."  
  
Tears formed in Arwen's eyes. "Whether or not you deem yourself worthy, you will still forever bear my love. Whatever you have me do, I will wait."  
  
Aragorn remembered Elrond's words, he was right. The exiled king sighed deeply, "You know, you have a chance for a life far away from all these worries. Away from grief, despair.... mortality."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
'I must do this. I cannot be responsible for any more pain.' Aragorn slid the crystalline necklace from around his neck and placed it in her hand. "This belongs to you. It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more."  
  
She looked up to him with unbelieving eyes, then smiled weakly. She put it back in his hand, "It was a gift, keep it." She began to walk away.  
  
"Arwen." The elf-maiden stopped, but didn't turn to face him. Aragorn continued, "Please do not join the Fellowship."  
  
"I fear I now must, for I have lost all reason to remain safely locked away." She left without so much as a glance back.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
As Arwen was returning to her room, she met her father. "Arwen, I wish to speak with you about this Fellowship business."  
  
"I have made my decision."  
  
"Why trouble yourself so horribly over a single man? Did he influence your decision to go?"  
  
"No at all, in fact. He forbade me."  
  
"Yet you still go because of him."  
  
"I am not going because of Aragorn. I am going because it is my wish to."  
  
"You want this?"  
  
Arwen shook her head, "Until recently, no. But events that have come of late have changed my decision." She smiled, "Besides, it would be nice to have an adventure."  
  
"Arwen, I cannot let you do this."  
  
"You sound so much like Aragorn; you two should be married."  
  
"Arwen, I am serious. I will not stop you leaving, but you must know that if you do. You leave immortality. You could die on this Quest. So many horrible things could happen that even now, in the safety of Rivendell I fear for you."  
  
"Father, I am strong and I can care for myself. You obviously do not know me if you think otherwise. I am prepared to face death if it comes to that. Nothing matters anymore, except for this One Ring that controls the fate of the world."  
  
Elrond sighed; it was something he had been doing a lot lately. "Very well, you must make me a promise."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You must promise me that once Frodo is restored to health, you will return to safety. Either here, or Lothlorien."  
  
"I promise father."  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~ Frodo tossed sleeplessly in his bed. He felt very ill and weak, however it was too late to bother anyone about it. The door opened, "Frodo, are you alright?"  
  
The little hobbit was very relieved to here Arwen's voice. "I feel very lonely and ill. Would you mind keeping me company?"  
  
She walked in and sat on a chair near his bed. "That is what I am here for."  
  
"So then have you made your decision? About the Quest?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I am going. Whether or not anyone wants me to."  
  
"All this for me...are you this is what you want?"  
  
"It is not as much a matter of wanting as it is a matter of needing. You need me to help you for a bit, and in a sense, I need this Quest as well. I need to...push myself to the limits, face the darkness. I have never been one to sit idly, and I do not wish to start."  
  
"How did your father take it?"  
  
"Much better than Aragorn, I can assure you that." She smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Do not be sorry. This may turn out to be a great adventure." Arwen said, not knowing of the many dangers that lay behind every corner...  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Well, I finally go it up! I can assure you that the Fellowship will leave in the next chapter! Please review! If I can get 25 (hopefully 30) I will but TWO new chapters up! I promise! 


	3. Leaving Home

Nine Companions, One Evenstar  
  
By: Arythiel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or any of Tolkien's creations.  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance (AN: This story will actually have just about every genre in it.)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU- What if Frodo hadn't healed in time for the Fellowship to depart? Frodo must go with the fellowship, but along with him shall come an elf-nurse, Arwen Evenstar. What events shall change? What will Aragorn think?  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~ Chapter Two Leaving Home ~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
It was far past midnight, and the stars were out, creating a beautiful painting across the sky. An elf-maiden sat among her sleeping counterparts, humming softly. Arwen thought back to the day's events. She knew it would be but the first of many tiring days.  
  
"Arwen, are you sure this is what you wish?" Elrond asked, "it is not to late to change your mind." The Fellowship would be leaving soon, everyone knew that Arwen's decision was not a hastily made one, but was true. Gimli seemed to take it the hardest, but everyone knew it was Aragorn who worried the most.  
  
Arwen nodded, "Yes, father. I am as ready now as I will ever be, I fear that my companions will never accept me. Most of all, Aragorn." She looked at herself, inspecting for what might be wrong. She was clad in black leggings and a dark green tunic. Gauntlets and softly made elven boots completed the uniform. A large pouch at her waist held bottled ingredients, powders, and other various mixtures used to heal. Her elven sword was sheathed behind her back, and finally a dagger wrought with spells for the protection of the Evenstar was hidden in her boot. It was meager protection, but carrying a bow would just be cause of a burden for she was much more skilled with knives.  
  
The Lord of Rivendell smiled, "You remind me so much of your mother. Do not worry, for soon enough they will realize just how important you are to the Fellowship." He turned to pick up a box on a table behind him, "I have something for you, I hope it will prove useful on the Quest." He opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet. "This belonged to your mother. I was going to save it for the day we reached Valinor," he got a far-away look, "but now seems to be a more appropriate time. It is fashioned with the grace of all the Valar. I hope that it will help you find your inner strength. To Celebrian, it was a beacon of light in dark places, but I am sure you will find your own meaning for it."  
  
Arwen was speechless, "Thank you, father. There is naught else I can say, but thank you." She looked at him, knowing that this may be the last time they ever spoke. "Namarie."  
  
She stiffened at the sound of someone clearing his throat behind her. She turned it was Aragorn. "You wished to speak with me, Lord Elrond?" Arwen gave her father a smile of gratitude and returned to tend to Frodo.  
  
As she walked in Frodo exclaimed, "You look not like an elf maiden. You resemble more a soldier returning from a great adventure."  
  
She smiled, "No, I would that my adventure was over and it has not yet begun. So, Frodo, are you ready for this?" Arwen asked, while slipping the gauntlet back over her arm. She felt a great deal of relief and hope.  
  
The hobbit sighed, "It does not matter. For whether or not I am ready, I must still depart. But if you wish for details, I could use some medicine on my shoulder, for it is stinging with great pain."  
  
"Frodo Baggins, do not despair. You have great friends to stand by you and help you bear this burden. Though, I am sure none can understand the mental distress you still go through." She waited a moment to continue, "however, there is one pain that I can cure."  
  
Frodo slid his shirt over his head as the elf removed the bottle of paste. She lathered it on and re-wrapped the bandage. As she was putting her ingredients away she noticed the mithril mail. "That is a very beautiful coat of mail you have. I hope it will aid you."  
  
"As do I."  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
"The ring bearer is setting out a on quest to judge the fate of Middle- Earth. Those that go with him, know that no bond nor oath shall be laid upon you to go farther than you will. Now, may the blessings of Elves, Men, and all the free peoples of Middle-Earth aid you." Elrond said, giving his last words of blessing to the Fellowship. Arwen bowed her head; this was it.  
  
Frodo led the way out of The Last Homely House, leaving Arwen's heart behind.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
'Fate is fickle thing, and an ironic thing at that.' She mused to herself. Gimli grunted loudly behind her, lost deep in sleep. She rolled her eyes. Arwen bore no dislike for the dwarf, but did not appreciate the way he undermined her. The entire day he had been constantly asking her if she would rather go at a "lady's pace." She merely told him that the pace they were at was quite to her liking, if not too easy for her. Unfortunately, Gimli was not the only one speaking to her in that manner. Boromir considered her a joke, Aragorn considered her a liability and Legolas told her that he thought her perfectly capable of what lay ahead, but she could tell it was lies.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship however was perfectly pleasant. She found Pippin and Merry's antics to be quite amusing while Sam's folk songs were many masterpieces to listen to. Frodo was quiet, but still seemed at ease and that put Arwen's mind at peace. Gandalf was a wonderful companion to speak with; he had such a knowledgeable mind and seemed to be the only one that recognized her true potential.  
  
She looked to the stars saying, "It seems to be considered able to do the work that others do, you must be able to do twice the work." Indeed, she would have to work twice if not three times harder than the others did in the Fellowship to prove herself worthy. "Such is the presence of a female."  
  
She examined her mother's bracelet; she had named the "Grace of the Valar." Small life-like figures hung from the chain. Each had their own light; she named the Lords of the Valar off in her head, 'Manwe, Ulmo, Aule, Orome, Mandos, Lorien, and Tulkas.' Then named the Valier, Queens of the Valar, 'Varda, Yavanna, Nienna, Este, Vaire, Vana, and Nessa.'  
  
Manwe, Lord of the Wind, for all beasts that can fly and all great winds are of his doing.  
  
Varda, Lady of the Stars, Elbereth. She was most like the Evenstar.  
  
Ulmo, Lord of the Waters, a terrible force like the waves of the ocean.  
  
Aule, the Lord of the Crafts, and creator of the Dwarves. If you ever told a dwarf of this they would think it nonsense.  
  
Yavanna, Giver of Fruits, she loves all that grows in Middle-Earth.  
  
Mandos, Keeper of the Houses of the Dead. He is the summoner of all spirits that have been slain.  
  
Vaire, the Weaver. She weaves all things that have ever been put in time.  
  
Lorien, the Master of Vision and Dreams. Lothlorien is his garden.  
  
Este the gentle, Healer of all Pain. Grey is her raiment and rest is her gift.  
  
Nienne, the creator of Lamentation. She brings strength to the spirits of the dead.  
  
Tulkas the Valiant. He is greatest in strength and prowess.  
  
Nessa, the fleet-footed. She is a lover of deer and often runs amongst them.  
  
Orome, the Hunter of Monsters and Lord of the Forests.  
  
Vana, the ever young. All flowers spring from her coming.  
  
Arwen smiled, "The Grace of the Valar is with me, I should hope that it will help for the perilous days ahead."  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Not being able to sleep, Aragorn listened to Arwen's outer thoughts. He worried for her. He loved her dearly, for she meant more to him than the Moon and stars. He never meant to hurt her, but did not want to bring death upon her. However, she may have no way to escape it. 'I remember what Lord Elrond told me before we departed.'  
  
"Aragorn, you are reaching your final test. Whether or not you conquer this evil that has dirtied the blood of men is your decision and will. The skill of the Elves can remake the sword the of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it." Elrond said solemnly.  
  
"I do not want that power, I have never wanted it."  
  
"You are the last of the bloodline, there is no other." Elrond said, "You know what lies ahead, the seduction of the Ring will test you. This will not be the only thing that tests you."  
  
"What, more?"  
  
"I know how you let Arwen go. It must have seemed like wisdom and the right thing, but it may be this choice that will be her end. In that case, you will still bring her to death." The Lord of Rivendell spoke softly.  
  
Aragorn looked up at him in disbelief, "How can you say this to me now? I let her go to ensure that I will not be her doom and now you tell me that I have found another way of causing it?"  
  
"It is best to not try to avoid fate, for fate will have its way. I think this decision you have made about Arwen will not only affect the two of you, but the future of many."  
  
"Days ago you told me to let her go, why now?"  
  
"Because now I see that the grace of the Evenstar is diminishing. She is slowly losing strength. The only way an elf can die is if they are mortally injured or lose their individual light, their reason to love, hope, live. Arwen may have lost her light." Elrond paused, then continued; "Now, this may not be true, but it is very likely. She will grow quieter and less lively until she loses the will to live. Aragorn, if you see this happening then you must do everything within your power to stop it. Her demise will be in Middle-Earth, but I would rather she be with you, or even be killed in battle. No death can be worse for an elf, having experienced something like it; I do not want Arwen to face it. Not Arwen, not the Evenstar."  
  
"When did you feel this sadness, if I may ask?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
Elrond got a faraway look, "When Celebrian died."  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Hey everyone! What do you think? I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It's very hard to write a story like this because I am putting movie context into it and at the same time trying to make it in book time. It's very hard. Please review! If I can get 40 then...well, I'll be happy and get out an exciting chapter! 


	4. Shadow Follower

Nine Companions, One Evenstar  
  
By: Arythiel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or any of Tolkien's creations.  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance (AN: This story will actually have just about every genre in it.)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU- What if Frodo hadn't healed in time for the Fellowship to depart? Frodo must go with the fellowship, but along with him shall come an elf-nurse, Arwen Evenstar. What events shall change? What will Aragorn think?  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry about the long wait you guys, I have been pretty busy so it's just been a bit easier to not write for a while. But I promise the next chapter will be out one heck of a lot sooner than this one was. Also, I am sorry for the shortness, but this chapter is one of those really annoying chapters where the actual plot doesn't move one inch, but many of the subplots move a lot. I also promise that the next one will be longer. Okay, now first off, thank you all for the MANY reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! Now, the next item of order is I have gotten a few messages inquiring about the Arwen/Aragorn catfight a couple chapters back. Well, all I can tell you is that little fight will come to head later on in the story and it was put there for a reason. Well, that's about it.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~ Chapter Three Shadow Follower ~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
In the early morning life can seem so fresh, and full of promise. 'I am beginning to believe that concept is at fault.' Arwen Evenstar thought as she watched the sun rise over the Misty Mountains. The rest of the Fellowship would be awakened soon. She had stood watch the entire night, even though she was supposed to turn the duty over to Sam, she thought the hobbit was sleeping too well to be awakened.  
  
"You're up early." A gruff voice behind her stated.  
  
"It is a trifle thing to be awake early when you have never gone to sleep." Arwen stated without looking back. She knew already who it was. 'Aragorn..'  
  
"Why did Sam not take watch?" Elessar asked, sitting beside her.  
  
Arwen let a small smile play across her lips. "He was sleeping far too well. I think he deserves it after all."  
  
Aragorn did not smile, instead he looked at her with blank expression. "Arwen.I-"  
  
"Well! Good morning!" Pippin said merrily.  
  
Arwen drew a breath of relief, she was not looking forward to when Aragon and she would speak. She smiled, "Good Morning, dear Pippin. How is Frodo doing?"  
  
"I believe he needs his dressings changed."  
  
"A task I am ready to do." She stood up and walked away. Aragorn turned and glared at Pippin.  
  
"What?" The hobbit asked incredulously.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Frodo awoke to find a certain elf standing over him. He yelled in shock. "Legolas!" He exclaimed, his heart beating a mile a minute, " Do not do that! You do my heart such evil." He put his hand over his quickly beating heart and sighed.  
  
Legolas smiled, "My dear hobbit, I am merely protecting you." He lowered his voice, "I do believe the creature, Gollum is following us."  
  
"Gollum?" Frodo gasped, "Why would he be following us? Do you think he is a spy for Sauron?"  
  
"No, but his intent is no greater. He is looking for the one thing that holds you to this Quest. The ring."  
  
Frodo's eyes widened and his hand went around the object hanging over his chest.  
  
"Legolas!" A very angry elf yelled. Arwen was quickly approaching the duo. "Master Elf, how dare you fill poor Frodo's head with such nonsense. His mind is already troubled enough, do you wish to worry him to his grave?"  
  
Legolas sighed, "It is better for him to know and be on guard than to be at mercy." The poor hobbit's eyes widened even more- if possible- at that comment.  
  
Arwen sighed and pushed Legolas towards where the others were making breakfast. "Away with you, go make yourself useful."  
  
Legolas smiled good-naturedly as he approached Aragorn. "That elf-maiden of yours if quite touchy today."  
  
Aragorn sighed, "No Legolas, she is no more mine than she is yours. I am no more in love with her than you are." There was a touch of longing in his voice.  
  
They lapsed into silence.  
  
However, when Aragorn and Legolas spoke these words they assumed that Arwen hadn't heard.  
  
She had.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Please review!! I want 50 of them! 


End file.
